At the present time, transmitting data by optical fibers is very popular. Optical fibers have a large number of advantages over the standard wire transmission devices, including much higher transmission frequencies, less losses, and much higher data rates. Generally, in the present communication systems, each optical fiber has a module that includes a transmission channel and a reception channel at each end. One of the pair of channels receives electrical signals, converts the electrical signals to an optical (light) beam by way of a laser or the like and introduces the beam into one end of the optical fiber, which then transmits the modulated optical beam to a similar module at the other end of the optical fiber. The second channel of the module receives modulated optical beams from the optical fiber, conveys the modulated optical beam to a photo diode or the like, which converts the optical beam back to an electrical signal. A problem with this system is the number of components that must be used at each end of both fibers to receive signals and convert the signals to optical or electrical signals.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bi-directional optoelectric transceiver module.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bi-directional optoelectric transceiver module which can receive and transmit optical signals using a single channel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bi-directional optoelectric transceiver module which includes fewer components.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bi-directional optoelectric transceiver module which is easier to optically align.